Mieze
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Zwei Captains lassen ihre Masken fallen.


**Titel: **Mieze

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **ByakuyaxKenpachi

**Rating:** PG-18

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir weder Bleach noch Byakuya und Zaraki. : Bekomme für diese FF auch kein Geld.

**Warning: **

#1: Erst meine 2te FF. Bin noch im Training. (:

#2: Meine erste Sex-Scene.

Review und Feedback sind immer willkommen. ^^

**Information:**

Ist ein OneShot aus einer Reihe die ich geplant habe [muss nur einen passenden Start finden. :] und spielt ein paar Jahre nachdem Kenpachi der Gotei beigetreten ist.

Eigentlich der Beginn!Beginn von Byakuyas und Zarakis Beziehung.

**Mieze**

Es regnete stark und Blitze erhellten den bewölkten Nachthimmel. Nicht viele wussten es, aber er liebte es. Liebte es wenn der Himmel die Beherrschung verlor – es stürmte und blitzte. Vielleicht beneidete er ihn auch ein bisschen. Sein Leben lang wurde er trainiert nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, dass zu tun was jeder von ihm wollte – perfekt zu sein.

Byakuya verfolgte einen weiteren Blitzschlag und seufzte.

Aber es kam immer öfter vor, dass er beinahe seine Maske fallen ließ. Alles nur wegen eines Mannes – Zaraki Kenpachi. Er wusste nicht wie dieser Barbar es schaffte in so aus der Reserve zu locken! Bei Kami! Er wusste nicht einmal warum Yamamoto ihn überhaupt erlaubte hierzubleiben. Er war gewalttätig, wild… und machte nicht einmal seine Arbeit!

Byakuya seufzte erneut.

Yamamoto würde niemals gegen Kenpachi reden. Er war so ziemlich der einzige Captain, neben vielleicht den andren drei Ältesten, der Kenpachi hierbehalten wollte. Manchmal kam es Byakuya auch so vor als würde Yamamoto in den Dämon einen lang verlorenen Sohn sehen.

„Wer würde so etwas Simples überhaupt als Sohn wollen?"

Er konnte sich selbst nicht antworten. Er selbst hasste nichts mehr als simple Dinge.

Byakuya schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte er da eigentlich? Kenpachi war es nicht wert, dass er so viele Gedanken an ihn verschwendete.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich einen klaren Kopf bekomme."

Er schob die Türe auf und trat auf die Veranda. Er schob die Türe gleich darauf zu – es war kalt und die Kälte sollte nicht in sein Zimmer kommen. Er freute sich schon auf später. Nachdem er einen kurzen Spaziergang gemacht hatte, plante er noch einen Tee in seinem Zimmer zu trinken und dann zu Bett zu gehen. Wie immer.

Langsam schlenderte er entlang der Veranda. In Momenten wie diesen war er froh, dass seine Familie reich war. Trotz der Einsamkeit die damit verbunden war. Niemand interessierte sich wer hinter der Maske war, niemand wollte Freizeit mit ihm verbringen – er war immer „Der Captain". Kenpachi. Er vergaß. Der Dämon und seine Adoptivtochter waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen die sich für den echten Byakuya interessierten. Die ihn wollten – und nicht den kalten Captain. Natürlich war er darauf nicht stolz. Er wollte ja nichts mit dem Bauern zu tun haben!

Langsam kam er wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück. Hisanas Grab? Er wollte gerade umdrehen als er plötzlich einen Schatten neben dem Grabmal sah. Ein Schatten der nicht hierhin gehörte. Langsam schlich er sich zum Ende der Veranda um auszumachen wer es wagte mitten in der Nacht hier zu sein. Er blinzelte zweimal, der Regen war noch immer sehr stark und erschwerte die Sicht. Kami sei Dank waren Kerzen links und rechts des Grabmales oder er würde überhaupt nichts ausmachen können.

So viel war sicher – er kannte die Person nicht. Und es war noch schwieriger zu erraten wer es war, da sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Die Figur trug einen dunklen, kurzen Kimono der golden verziert war – es konnte keine arme Person sein. Die Figur selbst war groß – obwohl sie nur im Gras kniete. Die Schultern waren etwas breiter – der Rest? Byakuya hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein Skelett ansah. Arme und Beine waren dürr und der nasse Kimono klang an einen schmalen Rumpf und schmalen Hüften. Dennoch war sich Byakuya sicher, dass dieser Mann [er war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Frauen hatten nicht so schmale Hüften] einen guten Kampf liefern konnte. Er hatte Muskeln auf seiner Skelettform, auch wenn seine Figur sehr dürr schien – besonders für seine Größe. War er ein Offizier in einer der anderen Divisionen?

Byakuya schaute in die verregnete Umgebung, dann wieder auf die Figur. Er bemerkte leichtes Zittern und die Schultern bewegten sich etwas. Weinte er?

Wieso kniete eine jämmerliche Figur mitten in einem Sturm vor dem Grab seiner verstorbenen Frau und weinte? Er war kein neugieriger Mensch, aber diesmal konnte er sich nicht stoppen. Er trat hinaus in den Regen und ging auf die Person zu. Hinter ihr angekommen bemerkte er das lange, pechschwarze Haar. Sie hingen ihn über den Rücken und… in das Gesicht. Schien als müsste er wirklich die Person ansprechen um herauszufinden wer es war. Er wollte gerade die linke Schulter packen als der Kniende leicht schluchzte. Also weinte er wirklich. Byakuya schluckte. Er war nicht wirklich der Gefühlfolste – wie sollte er umgehen? Sollte er den Fremden beruhigen? Moment mal! Der Mann war in Einbrecher! Er war ihm gar nichts schuldig! Entschlossen packte er die Schulter, er fühlte nur Knochen unter seiner Hand – die Person war wirklich dünn.

Der Mann erschreckte sich, drehte sich blitzschnell um und setzte sich ins Gras. Ein erschrockenes, goldenes Auge schaute den Kuchikierben an. Das Gesicht war knochig, besonders die hohen Wangenknochen stachen hervor. Es war umrandet von schwarzem Haar, welches dem Mann bis zu seiner Brust reichte. Er atmete schwer und vereinzelte Tränen kullerten ihm über die Wangen. Das auffälligste Merkmal war jedoch die lange Narbe auf… lange Narbe im Gesicht? Byakuya erschrak.

„Kenpachi?"

Der Dämon war gerade dabei sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und ignorierte den Verdutzten. Dieser wurde jedoch noch neugieriger. Was hatte Kenpachi hier zu suchen? Er hockte sich vor die jämmerliche Figur und hob sein Kinn an.

„Was machst du hier Dämon? Hast du dich wieder verlaufen, Bauer?"

Angriff war schon immer die beste Verteidigung.

Doch Kenpachi schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte wieder zu Boden. Seit wann benahm sich der Captain der 11ten so? Byakuya ließ das Kinn los und packte die Schultern um den Größeren zu schütteln.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du treibst dich hier, auf meinem Grundstück, herum! Und von allen Plätzen noch vor Hisanas Grab!"

„Hisana."

„Was?"

„Ich habe sie getötet."

Byakuya blinzelte. Dann sah er auf die zitternde Figur vor ihm.

„Von was redest du?"

„Ich habe sie getötet."

Der Reiche seufzte.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht viel von dir halte, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du es nicht warst."

„Ich habe sie getötet, so wie ich jeden getötet habe, der mir jemals geholfen hat."

Erneut hob das Oberhaupt der Kuchikis den Kopf des anderen um ihn in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Das Auge, das sonst Feuer in sich trug, wirkte leer und einsam – fast wie ein verletztes Kind.

„Von was redest du?" probierte er erneut.

„Ich kann nicht für die anderen sprechen, aber ich weiß, dass du sie nicht getötet hast. Sie war krank."

Beruhigend strich er über die Wange des Dämons. Er wusste nicht wieso er dies machte, er hasste Kenpachi, aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte, dass er wieder der Alte wurde. Er brauchte den lauten Kenpachi der ihm immer aus der Reserve lockte – ansonsten war sein Leben noch viel leerer. Er brauchte ihn. Das war das erste Mal, dass er den andren in diesem Licht sah. Er wusste nicht wie er mit dieser Seite von Kenpachi umgehen sollte. Dieser blickte ihn noch immer leer an.

Byakuya seufzte.

Er bewegte sich an Zarakis Seite und legte seine Arme unter dessen Schultern und Knien – dann hob er ihn auf.

„Was zur Hölle Kuchiki! Lass mich sofort runter!"

Byakuya ignorierte ihn nur und machte sich auf, zurück in sein Zimmer. Er war jedoch erstaunt, dass er keine Probleme mit dem Gewicht hatte, schien als machte sich Kenpachi größer und schwerer als er wirklich war. Schien auch, als würde er auch nur eine Maske tragen was seine Persönlichkeit angeht. Bis jetzt hatte er nämlich noch nicht viel von dem sonst so selbstbewussten Zaraki Kenpachi gesehen.

Bei seiner Türe angekommen öffnete er diese mit seinem Fuß, trat ein und schloss sie auf dieselbe weiße wieder. Dann ließ er Kenpachi fallen.

„OUCH! Verflucht Kuchiki! Was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Was ist in mich gefahren? Du bist der, der schon die ganze Nacht verrücktspielt." Antwortete er in seinem gewöhnlichen kalten Ton.

Sofort blickte Zaraki wieder zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid. Das war ein Ausrutscher." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Sorge, du wirst es nicht mehr sehen. Gute Nacht."

Und somit stand er auf und bewegte sich zur Türe um diese zu öffnen. Doch Byakuya packte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich.

„Was..?"

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht will, dass ich es nicht mehr sehe. Was ist, wenn es mich interessiert was dir passiert ist?"

„Was?"

Kuchiki trat näher zu ihm, drängte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Was ist, wenn du nicht so simple und dumm bist, wie du alle glauben lässt?"

„Ich..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Byakuya küsste ihn.

Keine Eile, keine Zunge – nur ein Berühren der Lippen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden drückte der Dämon den anderen von sich.

„Was machst du da?"

„Dich küssen."

„W… wieso?"

„Ich kann dir keine Antwort geben. Scheint als ließen wir beide heute die Masken fallen."

„Masken?"

„Tu nicht so als würdest du nicht wissen von was ich rede."

„…"

„Dachte ich mir."

Byakuya ließ dann das Gelenk los und setzte sich auf einen seiner Fellteppiche.

„Komm."

„Was? Wieso?"

„Seit wann fragst du so viel?"

Er nahm die Hand des Größeren und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Mit der Grazie eines Fallenden landete er im Schoß des Sitzenden.

„Was soll das Kuchiki?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich will mit dir schlafen."

„Na dann geh' schlafen. Wieso muss ich dabei sein?"

„… du scherzt"

Verwirrte blickte ihn Kenpachi an.

„Wieso sollte ich scherzen?"

„Muss ich es wirklich klarer machen?"

„Was?"

Byakuya versuchte den Zwang zu unterdrücken sich an den Kopf zu fassen.

„Ich will Sex mit dir."

„…"

„Du weißt was Sex ist, oder?"

„Hör mal! Ich habe Sakepartys mit Shunsui. Da ist das Wort schon mal gefallen."

„Du hast davon gehört?"

„Ja."

„Noch nicht gemacht?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas."

Byakuya wusste nicht wirklich wie er darauf reagieren sollte. War das sein Ernst? Selbst er, der Eisprinz, …

„Hattest du schon mal Sex?"

„Nein."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich es hasse!"

Byakuya musste zugeben, dass er nun wirklich verwirrt war. Kenpachi und kompliziert?

„Wie kannst du etwas hassen wenn du es noch nie gemacht hast?"

„…"

„Du hast es schon mal gemacht!"

„Lass mich!" war die einzige Antwort und schon probierte der Dämon aufzustehen.

Davon wollte Byakuya aber nichts wissen und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

„Ich glaube, es war nur der Falsche." Meinte er und küsste sein Ohr. „Ich würde dir nicht wehtun" und er küsste sanft seinen Nacken.

„Mach das nicht."

Der Reiche hatte sich dies aber schon zum Ziel gemacht – und Byakuya Kuchiki bekam immer was er wollte. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Keine Reaktion.

Er öffnete seine Lippen und strich mit seiner Zunge über Zarakis. Dieser löste sich sofort von ihm.

Nicht die Reaktion die er wollte.

„Wenn du es wirklich nicht willst, lasse ich dich gehen. Aber renne nicht davon bevor du mir eine Chance gegeben hast."

Dies schien den Dämon zu stoppen – er war viel, aber kein Feigling. Byakuyas Lippen formten sich zu einem „Fast-Lächeln". Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut. Ohne lange zu warten strich er wieder mit der Zunge über die dünnen Lippen des anderen. Als er gerade die Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion aufgeben wollte öffneten sich langsam dessen Lippen. Sofort schob Byakuya seine Zunge in Kenpachis Mund. Er besuchte jeden kleinsten Winkel – Byakuya war erzogen worden sein Territorium zu kennen, zu markieren, zu besitzen.

Als die Luft langsam zu wenig wurde ließ er von den Lippen des anderen ab. Kenpachis Gesicht war entspannt – sein Auge geschlossen (das andere höchst wahrscheinlich auch. Aber er konnte dies hinter der Augenklappe nicht sehen). Byakuya hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen und war sich sicher, dass er der einzige war, vielleicht noch Yachiru. Zaraki öffnete sein Auge, er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er es geschlossen hatte, oder dass er seine Arme um Kuchikis Nacken hatte. Dieser hob seine linke Hand und fuhr durch das schwarze, lange Haar. Kenpachi schloss wieder sein Auge und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen.

Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Byakuya lächelte.

Wer hätte das jemals gedacht – Zaraki Kenpachi hatte einen Schwachpunkt.

Plötzlich fing der Dämon zu schnurren an. Was zur… Er setzte seine Streicheleinheiten nun mit der rechten Hand fort – hatte die linke nun vollkommen frei.

Langsam streichelte er den Nacken hinunter zur Brust. Es überraschte ihn etwas, dass Zaraki (er wusste nicht wann er auf einmal den „dummen Bauern" als „Zaraki" sah, aber es wurde auch Zeit. Überhaupt in dieser Situation) in der Tat so dünn war, die Captainuniformen verdeckten dies wirklich.

Er verfolgte seinen Weg nach unten – streichelte den Bauch.

Kenpachi drückte sich noch mehr an ihn.

Byakuya küsste seine Stirn, nahm dann seine Hand aus dem Kimono und platzierte sie auf das rechte Knie von einem dieser verdammt langen Beine.

Langsam streichelte er hinauf, wieder unter den Kimono und kam bei einer Pobacke zu stehen. Kenpachi stöhnte und drückte sich zurück. Byakuya grinste, nahm das feste Fleisch in die Hand und drückte es. Kenpachi stöhnte erneut. Verdammt, vor einer Stunde hätte er der Person, die gesagt hätte er wolle einmal Kenpachi, Senbonzakura nachgejagt. Aber es stimmte: Er wollte ihm – er wollte ihn fest.

Noch einmal streichelte er über den sexy Po, er konnte nicht mehr anders, und streichelte dann wieder dem Bein herunter, bevor er von ihm abließ.

Er blickte wieder in das Gesicht des Dämons, welches leicht in seine rechte Schulter gedrückt war. Zaraki hatte sein Auge wieder geschlossen – erst jetzt vielen ihm die langen Wimpern auf. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine langen, schwarzen Haare waren leicht zerzaust von den Streicheleinheiten – welche ihm noch immer veranlassten leicht zu schnurren.

„Wie viele haben dich eigentlich gestreichelt?"

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wollte wissen wie viele ihn schon so gesehen haben. Er wartete etwas und als er schon dabei war die Frage zu wiederholen öffnete Kenpachi sein Auge und blickte über Byakuyas Schulter.

„Niemand."

„Wieso nicht?"

„… weil ich der Dämon aus Zaraki bin. Man ist nicht nett zu Dämonen."

Byakuya schluckte. Kenpachi hatte Recht. Wer, außer wahrscheinlich den Offizieren aus der 11ten, haben jemals sich bemüht den Mann hinter dem Titel kennen zu lernen?

„A..aber du warst einmal ein Kind."

„… nein. Ich war niemals ein Kind."

„Was… sicher…"

Doch er wurde unterbrochen als Kenpachi sich aufrichten wollte. Er kann später den anderen kennen lernen. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Byakuya drückte Zaraki wieder leicht zurück und bewegte seine Hand zum Knoten welcher den Kimono zusammenhielt. Als er ihn öffnen wollte bewegte sich plötzlich Kenpachis Hand über seine. Verdutzt blickte er zum Dämon.

„Nicht."

„Ich dachte wir haben eine Abmachung, Zaraki Kenpachi."

Dieser ließ seine Hand los. Byakuya lächelte leicht, küsste seine Wange und öffnete den Knoten – der Kimono fiel auf. Er schaute auf die nackte Figur in seinem Schoß.

Er war dürr, Rippen und besonders Hüftknochen stachen hervor aber – Byakuya blickte auf das gesamte Bild – aber irgendwie war er schön.

Er bewegte den Kimono etwas weiter von der Form und küsste dann wieder des Dämons Wange, welcher sein Haupt wieder gesenkt hatte.

Byakuya würde nur zu gerne wissen was passiert war, aber wie er schon beschlossen hatte – später.

Mit dem rechten Arm bewegte er den Größeren noch näher an sich.

„Du bist hübsch Ken." Flüsterte er in dessen Ohr.

Dann streichelte er über das Glied. Zaraki holte erschrocken Luft und setzte sich auf.

„Ruhig. Nichts wird passieren." Flüsterte er und küsste den Nacken herunter, wieder über das Glied streichelnd.

Als Kenpachi dann leicht aufstöhnte packte er ihn in die Hand und begann auf und ab zu pumpen.

Immer lauter stöhnte der 11te Captain und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die Schulter, seine Hüften fingen an sich von selbst zu bewegen. Byakuya stöhnte auf.

„Du solltest dich jetzt sehen Ken. So verdammt sexy."

Er konnte nichts dafür – Sex machte ihn gesprächig.

Er ließ vom Glied ab, welches ein „Nein" entlockte und die Hüften noch weiter nach vorne gedrückt wurden. Byakuya lachte leicht auf.

„Siehst du. Es gefällt dir."

Grinsend bewegte er seine Hand unter das Glied und spielte mit seinen Testikeln. Er streichelte leicht über sie, dann rollte er sie in seiner Hand nur um dann wieder über sie zu streicheln.

Kenpachi war nun nur mehr eine stöhnende, zitternde Masse Fleisch in seinem Armen.

Byakuya stöhnte noch einmal.

Der große Zaraki Kenpachi. Verletzlich und stöhnend in seinen Armen. Dieses Powerspiel tat Wunder für seine Libido.

Kami-sama – er wollte ihn.

Er ballte seine Hand wieder um das Glied und begann zu pumpen als würde es kein Morgen geben.

Zaraki krallte seine Hand in die Schulter des 6ten Division Captains und stöhnte ein „Kuyaaa" bevor er sich über dessen Hand ergoss.

Er ließ sich knochenlos und keuchend zurück in die Arme des anderen fallen. Soetwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt.

Er lächelte leicht – er könnte jetzt wegschlafen. So entspannt war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Davon wollte Byakuya jedoch nichts wissen. Als der Dämon kam musste er Acht geben, dass er nicht selbst kam und jetzt dieses Lächeln. Er hatte Kenpachi noch nie lächeln gesehen – nur ein Grinsen.

„Ich will dich."

Und Byakuya bekam immer was er will!

Er legte die Arme wieder unter die Schultern und Knie des anderen und hob ihn erneut auf.

„Was zur! Kuya!"

„Sei kein Mädchen Kenpachi."

Und wieder ließ er ihn fallen – diesmal jedoch auf das Bett.

Er entkleidete sich schnell und bewegte sich dann zwischen die langen Beine des anderen. Kami-sama – er liebte diese Beine.

Er streichelte über seine Brust und küsste ihn dann wieder. Er war viel zu geil um noch aufzupassen, sein Glied schmerzte schon zu sehr. Hungrig leckte er den Innenraum des Mundes, wollte ihn schmecken. Und Kenpachi half ihm kein bisschen – mit den Armen um Byakuyas Nacken und dem lauten Stöhnen.

Er brauchte mehr!

Er ließ vom köstlichen Mund ab und küsste seinen Nacken. Dies wurde aber schnell zu einen kräftigen saugen – er musste seines markieren.

Als er fertig war blickte er auf den blauen Fleck zwischen Schulter und Nacken, welchen Zaraki ihn freundlicherweise so offen legte. Oh ja, der Fleck konnte durchgehen.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst küsste er die Brust herunter, zum rechten Nippel.

Zuerst leckte er über ihn, dann biss er leicht zu.

Zaraki warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut auf – die Hüften gegen Byakuyas pressen, welcher durch die Stimulation kurz schwarz sah.

Er atmete ein paar Mal durch und wandte sich dann wieder dem Nippel zu. Er küsste um die Knospe und leckte dann wieder ein paar Mal darüber. Währenddessen spielte seine Hand mit dem anderen Nippel. Kenpachi bewegte sich berauschend unter ihm – nur noch in der Lage laut zu stöhnen.

Der Captain der 6ten bewegte seine Hüften ein paar Mal gegen die des anderen und setzte sich dann auf. Er blickte auf den Unteren.

Das Bett war groß und Zaraki wirkte fast schon klein darin. Sein Kopf war nach hinten geschmissen, das Haar auf den weinroten Kissen verstreut. Sein Auge war geschlossen und der Mund offen – tief ein und ausatmend.

„Ken."

Nichts.

„Ken. Sieh mich an."

Langsam öffnete der Dämon sein Auge und blickte ihn an. Das Gold das normalerweise nur schwer zu sehen war blitzte direkt auf.

„Ich werde dich ficken."

Kenpachi setzte sich auf.

„Nein. Das war nicht abgemacht."

„Abgemacht war, dass ich alles mache bis zu dem Moment in dem du nicht mehr willst NACHDEM du mir eine Chance gegeben hast." Sagte er und bewegte sich zum Nachtisch. Gel hatte er keines, aber Handcreme tat es auch.

„Nein. Ich will nicht ficken."

Byakuya legte die Tube neben sich, dann drückte er den anderen zurück ins Bett. Er streichelte wieder durch sein Haar – der Dämon schloss wieder sein Auge und schnurrte.

Der Reiche beugte sich zum Ohr und küsste es.

„Bis jetzt hat es dir gefallen. Ich habe dich nicht enttäuscht. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, am Anfang tut es weh. Aber ich verspreche dir, danach wirst du es genießen. Vertrau mir."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte den anderen an. Dieser schluckte ein paar Mal und öffnete dann wieder sein Auge.

Er nickte.

Byakuya konnte sich nicht erklären warum er sich auf einmal so warm fühlte… Kenpachi vertraute ihm?

Er lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dann setzte er sich wieder zurück und nahm die Tube in die Hand.

„Öffne deinen Beine etwas weiter Zaraki."

Er holte die Kappe von der Tube und drückte eine große Menge auf seine Hand.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Mann unter sich zu, welcher seine Beine nicht geöffnet hatte.

Byakuya lächelte und drückte dann die Beine auseinander. Er tauchte dann seine Finger in die Lotion und bewegte seinen Zeigefinger über den Anus – sofort wurden die Beine geschlossen.

Byakuya lächelte noch mehr und schob die Beine wieder auseinander. Er bewegte sich nach oben und blickte in das rote Gesicht des anderen.

„Wie viele haben dich so schon gesehen?"

„Klappe."

Byakuya lachte und küsste dann den Geschockten, wie oft hört man Byakuya auch schon lachen?

Dieser hatte Zaraki mit dem Kuss genug abgelenkt um noch einmal darüber zu streicheln. Zaraki atmete tief ein – ließ die Beine diesmal aber offen.

Als er merkte, dass der Größere entspannter wurde drang er mit dem Finger in ihn ein.

Sofort verklemmte sich der Dämon wieder.

„Shh..ruhig. Entspann dich. Entspann dich Ken."

Er streichelte wieder durch die Haare. Langsam merkte er wie Kenpachi lockerer wurde.

„Bleib so Ken. Ruhig."

Er bewegte seinen Finger langsam nach vorne, suchend.

Auf einmal keuchte Zaraki auf, warf den Kopf nach hinten und drückte seine Hüften Byakuya entgegen.

„Gefunden."

Er fuhr fort die Prostata des Größeren zu stimulieren. Dieser krallte seine Hände in die Bettlacke unter ihm, stöhnte und fickte sich auf Byakuyas Finger.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es dir gefallen wird."

Grinsend führte er den zweiten Finger ein und als Kenpachi, nach einem kurzen Halt, wieder seine Hüften entgegen bewegte, begann Byakuya diese zu scheren.

„Ich kann es kaum mehr erwarten. Du siehst so sexy auf meinen Fingern aus."

Und sofort drang er mit den dritten Finger ein – er musste sich langsam beeilen – fühlte sich als würde er bald explodieren. Nach ein paar Stoßen entschloss er, dass Kenpachi genug geweitet war – endlich!

Er entnahm seine Finger, was ein unzufriedenes Stöhnen von dem Dämon entlockte.

Byakuya rieb sich die Lotion auf sein Glied und beobachtete den anderen.

Er, Byakuya Kuchiki, hatte so eine Power. Er war es, der so etwas aus dem großen Zaraki Kenpachi machte.

Er grinste zu sich selbst – oh wie er Power liebte!

„Kuya?"

Der 6te Division Captain beugte sich wieder zum anderen.

„Entspann dich Ken. Egal was kommt."

Dann küsste er ihn beruhigend, während er sich an Kenpachis Öffnung führte und langsam eindrang.

Kami-sama! Zaraki war eng!

Und es half überhaupt nicht, dass dieser sich wieder verklemmte.

Er streichelte wieder durch das schwarze Haar – es fühlte sich wie Seide an. Kenpachi musste sich wirklich viel darum kümmern (er hatte nur einmal den Rumor gehört, dass Kenpachi jeden Morgen drei Stunden für seine Haare brauchte und diese nur mit einem bestimmten Shampoo wusch… und dann hatte er die Frechheit zu sagen, dass Byakuya eine Prinzessin wäre!).

Er endete den Kuss und leckte zu seinem Ohr.

„Ich sagte entspann dich. Ich bin nicht dein Feind Zaraki."

Endlich merkte er wie der Dämon sich entspannte, er hätte es wirklich kaum mehr länger ausgehalten.

Er fing langsam an sich nach vorne und zurück zu bewegen – immer und immer wieder.

Kenpachi hatte ihn derweil bei den Schultern gepackt – sicherlich würde er dort morgen blaue Flecken haben. Aber um Kenpachi ficken zu können war dies ein Preis den er nur allzu gerne bezahlte.

Auf einmal schlang der 11te Captain seine Arme um Byakuyas Nacken, drückte ihn fest an sich und stöhnte laut auf.

„Guter Junge, Ken."

Er stoppte kurz seine Bewegung, obwohl es nun wirklich schon weh tat und setzte sich leicht auf. Er sah sein Glied in Zaraki und stöhnte auf. Zurzeit gab es für ihn nichts Erotischeres.

Er nahm die Beine des Mannes unter ihm und legte sie um seine Hüften. Dann küsste er ihn wieder und begann nun schnell und kräftig in die warme Enge unter ihm zu stoßen.

Beide stöhnten in den Kuss und nach ein paar Stoßen mehr vergaßen sie jede Form von Technik.

„Mehr Kuya! Mehr!" stöhnte der Dämon und bewegte seine Hüften fester gegen den Mann der ihn mit aller Kraft in das Bett fickte.

Dieser keuchte auf, nahm die Beine und platzierte sie über seine Schultern um noch tiefer in ihn einzudringen.

„Ich werde dich tief und fest ficken. Dann weißt du wem du gehörst! Wem gehörst du Ken?"

Dieser konnte nichts anderes als die Stimulation durch ihn gehen zu lassen. Er wollte mehr! Es verbrannte ihn! So gut!

Plötzlich wurde er am Kinn gepackt und blinzelte in die befehlenden Augen des 6ten Captain – jede Bewegung stoppte.

„Wem gehörst du? Antworte!"

„Niemanden."

Byakuya grinste und stoß kräftig gegen die Prostata des anderen – dieser stöhnte.

„Falsch. Wem gehörst du?"

„D..dir?"

„Wer ist 'dir'"?

„Kuchiki Byakuya! Ich gehöre Kuchiki Byakuya!"

„Guter Ken." Grinste dieser und fing wieder an den anderen kräftig zu ficken.

Dieser konnte nicht mehr anders als den Kopf wieder nach hinten zu werfen und es passieren zu lassen – so gut.

Byakuya sah nur noch den Körper unter ihm – und er war so verdammt eng! Kami-sama! Er wünschte er könnte die Zeit anhalten.

Aber er konnte es kaum mehr zurückhalten. Er nahm die Hüften des anderen in die Hände und bewegte ihn noch schneller und kräftiger gegen ihn.

„Kuya!!!"

Und er fühlte wie Zaraki noch enger um ihn wurde und sich schließlich ergoss.

Die Enge war am Ende zu viel für Byakuya und nach zwei weiteren Stößen kam auch er.

Er saß da und keuchte. Nach einiger Zeit hob er die Beine von seinen Schultern und zog sein erschlafftes Glied heraus. Dann blickte er auf seinen Partner – regungslos.

„Kenpachi? … bist du tot?"

Der Dämon lächelte und sah dann in das Gesicht des anderen.

„Nein. So gut bist du nicht."

„Mhm~ Dann muss ich mir beim nächsten Mal mehr Mühe geben." Grinste er.

„Wer sagt, dass es ein nächstes Mal gibt? Und hör auf zu grinsen! Es ist so ungewohnt."

Byakuya beugte sich vor, setzte Zaraki auf und zog ihn den Kimono von den Schultern. Dann wischte er mit diesem die klebrige Flüssigkeit von ihnen.

Danach legte er sich auf die saubere Seite und zog Kenpachi zu sich. Dieser legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss sein Auge.

„Ken. Ich will ein nächstes Mal."

„… ich auch."

„Und ich will mehr."

„… ich auch."

Byakuya schloss die Augen und lächelte leicht.

Zaraki war definitiv nicht so simple wie er alle glauben ließ. Da war mehr – er war ein Puzzle. Und Byakuya liebte Puzzles.

Wieder streichelte er durch Kenpachis Haare. Er liebte das Gefühl und es schien als würde dieser es auch lieben, denn er schnurrte wieder.

„Mieze."

„Klappe."


End file.
